Seules ensemble
by Danselune
Summary: Oneshot yuri. Quand deux jeunes filles s'interrogent, de surprenantes réponses peuvent surgir du néant.


NdA : Bonjour tout le monde ! Première fic que je poste dans cette section et un petit One Shot sur deux de mes personnages favoris de Fruit Basket. A vous de découvrir de qui il s'agit, mais ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile. Par contre, je préviens, c'est un yuri très très soft. Si l'idée de l'amour entre femmes vous rebute, la sortie est juste derrière, sinon, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Disclaimer : L'univers comme les persos appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya.

* * *

Enfin seule... la porte venait juste de se refermer, plongeant la chambre dans une obscurité relative, uniquement percée par les pâles rayons de la pleine lune. Assise dos au mur, les genoux repliés et le visage enfoui contre ces derniers, la jeune fille restait immobile, ses long cheveux noirs tombant autour d'elle en mèches désordonnées. Ses doigts entrelacés faisaient de ses bras un étau retenant ses jambes et exerçaient une tension qu'elle trouvait rassurante en dépit de l'inconfort de sa position. Au moins, elle sentait ainsi qu'elle était en vie, qu'elle n'était pas une simple coquille vide.

Des voix lui parvenaient faiblement, comme venant d'un autre monde. Elle ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens des mots échangés, mais peu lui importait. Elle savait qu'ils parlaient d'elle, qu'on interrogeait Tohru sur sa dernière tentative pour entamer un dialogue avec elle. Mais elle avait résisté, noyant les assauts de la jeune fille par un silence obstiné et elle avait finalement renoncé, puis battu en retraite, la laissant enfin dans la solitude qu'elle désirait plus que tout en ce moment. Son corps avait peut-être été soigné, mais rien ni personne ne pouvait soigner la blessure de son coeur.

Une voix se détacha des autres. Laconique et morose, comme mourant d'un ennui si profond qu'il menaçait de contaminer son entourage. Ses doigts se crispèrent alors qu'elle la reconnaissait et un mélange de colère et de tristesse l'envahit, suintant de la plaie à vif de son coeur. Cette personne, elle l'avait aimée du fond du coeur, pourtant cet amour ne lui avait apporté que souffrance. On l'avait punie pour avoir osé l'aimer, foulée au pied encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle gise inconsciente, à demi-morte, au milieu des débris de son coeur. Depuis, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle n'éprouvait qu'une terreur sans borne. Ne subsistait de son amour que la souffrance qu'elle en avait retiré. Et le détachement qu'il affichait les quelques fois où il était passé la voir depuis son réveil à l'hôpital n'avait en rien arrangé les choses. Il disait encore l'aimer, pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à le croire tant il semblait ne pas être concerné par ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle avait dans un premier temps tenté de le croire, mais avait finalement renoncé avant de lui annoncer qu'elle désirait rompre. Elle ne voulait pas céder la victoire à la personne qui l'avait blessée, mais pouvait encore moins supporter la souffrance et la peur qu'elle éprouvait constamment depuis.

A présent, elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose : être seule. Elle n'avait besoin de personne. Ni amis, ni famille, ni amour. Ainsi, elle ne souffrirait plus et ne ferait plus souffrir. C'était sûrement la meilleure solution pour tous. Ce monde n'avait pas besoin d'elle, impuissante qu'elle était à lever la malédiction qui les affligeait tous.

De l'autre coté de la bulle de silence et de solitude qu'était sa chambre, les voix gagnaient en intensité. Une dispute semblait avoir éclaté, ce qui ne la surprenait pas vraiment. Ses cousins étaient généralement assez prompts à en venir aux mains, surtout ces deux-là. Elle se demandait si, cette fois, c'était elle la responsable indirecte de cette rixe. Probablement, mais la raison pouvait très bien être toute autre. Elle avait du mal à se sentir concernée. A ses yeux, c'était un autre monde duquel elle avait été exclue avec brutalité.

Doucement, elle se laissa glisser sur le coté, s'allongeant tout en conservant une position foetale. Ses grands yeux noirs fixaient le vide avec mélancolie et ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, lui donnant une expression songeuse. Pourtant, son esprit vagabondait sans attache, allant d'une pensée à une autre sans vraiment jamais s'y attarder. Elle perdait le goût de vivre, lentement mais sûrement. Finirait-elle par s'éteindre, dans l'indifférence la plus totale ?

Une unique larme roula au coin de son oeil gauche, glissa en suivant la courbe de sa pommette, puis perla un long moment avant de lâcher prise pour s'écraser sur le sol avec un léger son mat qu'elle perçut clairement malgré le combat qui se déroulait de l'autre coté.

-

Perdue dans ses pensées, c'est à peine si elle entendit le bruit de la porte que l'on refermait, suivit du son de pas se rapprochant du petit groupe qu'elle côtoyait sans vraiment y faire attention. Elle ne leva pas les yeux lorsqu'une voix féminine annonça tristement s'être faite refouler, la réponse n'avait rien de surprenant. Quand bien même elle connaissait globalement assez peu l'occupante de la chambre, elle avait rapidement compris qu'elle n'était pas de celles qui acceptaient facilement une main offerte.

Elle trouvait cela triste. Après tout, elle avait vécu également une situation similaire et avait réagi elle aussi en se renfermant sur elle-même. Mais elle avait accepté la main qu'on lui avait tendue, malgré ses appréhensions et sa peur et elle avait ainsi trouvé la force de se relever pour continuer à avancer, petit à petit. Si seulement elle pouvait le lui faire comprendre, alors peut-être que les choses voudraient s'arranger ? Tout le monde autour d'elle semblait souffrir de cette situation. Même lui, qui pourtant affichait une mine colérique et l'effrayait par sa simple présence paraissait pourtant un rien soucieux, bien qu'elle soupçonnait qu'il s'inquiétait plus pour celle qui venait de les rejoindre.

A bien y réfléchir, elles avaient certaines choses en commun. L'une comme l'autre avait subi son courroux et en avait souffert physiquement autant que mentalement. Et inconsciemment, elle se doutait que les raisons étaient similaires. Brièvement, elle leva un regard empreint de reproche vers l'une des personnes présente qui paraissait s'ennuyer profondément, comme si rien de tout cela ne le concernait le moins du monde. C'était pourtant lui qui l'avait retrouvée alors qu'elle avait fugué ! Lui qui l'avait ramenée ici, sachant que la forcer à rentrer de nouveau à l'hôpital ne servirait à rien ! S'il se souciait si peu d'elle, pourquoi s'était-il donné tant de mal ?

Lorsqu'il lui rendit son regard, elle baissa les yeux très vite, serrant ses mains sur ses genoux de frustration et de colère. Elle était énervée sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Elle le connaissait pourtant suffisamment pour savoir que son attitude distante n'était pas à prendre au pied de la lettre. Au fond, elle savait qu'il devait toujours l'aimer, sans quoi il ne resterait pas ici à longueur de temps, au point qu'il fallait presque le jeter dehors pour qu'il daigne rentrer chez lui, avant de revenir le lendemain matin.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent lentement et ses poings se crispèrent plus encore, froissant sa jupe. Plus elle réfléchissait à la situation, plus sa colère et sa frustration grandissaient. Elle se sentait inutile et impuissante et elle détestait cela. Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait jamais été capable d'apporter le moindre soutien à qui que ce soit jusqu'ici, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change du jour au lendemain et si cette idée la frustrait habituellement, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine était devenue bien trop étroite pour son coeur qui luttait pour s'échapper de sa prison. Pourquoi attachait-elle autant d'importance à l'état physique et mental d'une cousine qu'elle connaissait à peine, quand bien même elles étaient liées par la malédiction qui les frappait ?

Elle s'aperçut soudain que le ton montait autour d'elle. Deux des garçons l'entourant commençaient à s'énerver. Ou, plus exactement, celui qui l'effrayait en avait visiblement aussi marre qu'elle de l'attitude placide de son cousin, mais plutôt que de ruminer dans son coin, il préférait donner de la voix et lui faire remarquer. A sa crainte s'ajouta un début d'admiration pour son cousin. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire de même et secouer la larve, le mettre face à ses responsabilités, lui crier ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, mais elle n'en était pas capable, hélas. Aussi soutenait-elle mentalement celui qu'elle redoutait tout en espérant qu'ils n'en viendraient pas à se battre. Car les paroles prononcées avec véhémences faisaient mouche. De placide, son expression était devenue froide et colérique et loin de se laisser démonter, il répondait avec une rage égale à son cousin.

Quand à l'autre fille présente, elle tentait vainement d'apaiser les deux antagonistes. Tentatives guère efficaces et destinées à l'échec, que le dernier membre de leur petit groupe avorta rapidement en enjoignant la jeune fille à simplement les laisser se défouler. De sages paroles qui lui ressemblaient bien. Elle voulut lui adresser un sourire, mais son regard dévia vers la porte de la chambre, espérant que le raffut soudain ne dérangerait pas celle qui s'y était enfermée. Ou peut-être y trouverait-elle la preuve que l'on se souciait d'elle et qu'ainsi, elle accepterait de les voir ? Peu probable, si elle ne se trompait pas au sujet de son caractère.

Soupirant tristement, elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir être auprès d'elle en ce moment. Mais pour quoi faire, au juste ? Que lui dirait-elle ? Comment parviendrait-elle à trouver les mots justes ? Les mots qui apaiseraient sa souffrance, lui donneraient assez de force et de courage pour aller de l'avant ? Son regard se porta sur son amie, celle qu'elle considérait comme une soeur. Elle saurait quoi dire, elle en était persuadée. En tout cas, elle avait trouvé les mots juste pour lui donner cette force qui manquait à présent à sa cousine. Pourtant, elle avait échoué dans toutes ses tentatives pour l'aider, elle qui en avait désormais tant besoin. Et si elle n'y parvenait pas, comment pourrait-elle réussir ? Elle ne ferait que la mettre en colère, l'exaspérer, empirer les choses. Non, ce n'était pas de sa présence qu'elle avait besoin, mais de la sienne. Et plutôt que de s'en soucier, il préférait se battre avec l'inquiétant membre de leur famille. Si elle avait été plus courageuse, elle aurait souhaité le frapper également, afin de lui remettre les idées en places ! Elle éprouvait tant de jalousie que ça en devenait étouffant...

De jalousie ? Elle rentra la tête dans ses épaules en rougissant doucement, confuse. Pourquoi serait-elle jalouse, au juste ? Ca devait plutôt être elle qui serait jalouse d'elle, d'avoir eu le courage d'accepter le soutien et le réconfort qu'on lui avait offert. Pourtant, cette petite chose qui attaquait son coeur, elle ne trouvait aucun autre mot pour la qualifier. Elle voulait rendre ce qu'on lui avait offert, mais s'en savait incapable. Lui, le pouvait, mais s'y refusait. Et il y avait autre chose, s'apercevait-elle peu à peu, une sensation de malaise grandissant en elle alors que germait la prise de conscience.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de stupéfaction et d'incrédulité. Elle n'entendit pas son aînée qui lui adressait des paroles rassurantes. Ce n'était pas elle qui en avait besoin. Elle s'en aperçut visiblement, puisqu'elle se détourna d'elle pour tenter à nouveau d'apaiser la bagarre à laquelle, pour sa part, elle ne prêtait plus la moindre attention. Au contraire, elle profita de la diversion offerte pour se diriger discrètement vers la porte.

Prenant une inspiration et son courage à deux mains, elle l'ouvrit et se glissa à l'intérieur de la chambre sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

-

A son énervement croissant, l'agitation qu'elle entendait en provenance de l'autre coté du mur qui la séparait du reste du monde ne semblait pas vouloir cesser. Etait-ce trop demandé que d'avoir du calme et du silence pour pouvoir se morfondre en paix ? S'ils tenaient tant que ça à se battre, ne pouvaient-ils pas le faire ailleurs, là où ils ne la dérangerait pas ? Son humeur, déjà mauvaise, empira jusqu'à atteindre un seuil critique.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le son discret, mais caractéristique, d'une porte que l'on ouvrait avec prudence, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se crispa. Etait-ce encore elle, qui revenait une fois de plus à la charge pour tenter de la comprendre ? Sans doute, ça lui ressemblerait bien. On pouvait la repousser encore et encore, elle s'obstinait inlassablement comme un petit chien dévoué. Jusqu'où devrait-elle aller pour la repousser une bonne fois pour toute ? Pour qu'elle comprenne enfin qu'elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, car elle vivait dans un monde à part. Pour elle, les maudits étaient juste des hommes et des femmes qui se changeaient en animaux. Elle n'avait pas conscience de la véritable nature de leur malédiction et du poids qu'elle faisait peser sur leurs épaules.

Une voix indubitablement féminine prononça son prénom. Elle resta étendue sans bouger, pourtant, espérant que son absence de réaction serait suffisamment claire quand à son envie d'être seule, mais se faisait peu d'illusion. Face à une telle obstination, elle ne pouvait que se montrer aussi butée et la rejeter sans la moindre pitié, sans faiblir.

Elle s'interrogeait parfois sur les raisons qui la poussaient à rejeter l'aide des autres. Surtout la sienne. Elle avait l'impression de lui en vouloir, quelque part, mais pour quelle raison ? Mettre le nez dans leurs affaires ? Probablement, mais cela ne devrait-il plutôt pas la réjouir ? Une personne de plus décidée à les défaire de leur malédiction ne pourrait qu'améliorer leur chances de succès, mais la mettait également en danger. Un forme d'inquiétude, alors ? Sans doute que non. Elle se fichait pas mal de ce qui lui arriverait.

Le fait que tout le monde l'apprécie ? Elle plissa légèrement les yeux, comprenant qu'elle approchait d'un début de réponse. Elle parvenait en effet à briser toutes les barrières, y comprit celles que tous considéraient comme impénétrables. Si elle en croyait ce qu'on lui avait raconté, elle avait même accepté sa véritable forme, bien qu'elle émettait de sérieuses réserves à ce sujet. Et elle l'avait même aidée, elle, alors qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation assez similaire, elle devait bien l'admettre.

Elle se mordit légèrement les lèvres, furieuse. Ses pensées l'oppressaient, mais pire que tout, elle l'entendait qui approchait lentement en l'appelant d'une voix douce et timide. Comme si cela allait bien pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit ! Elle refusait son aide, ne voulait pas de sa pitié à elle ! Ce n'était pas elle qu'elle désirait avoir à ses cotés, mais comment lui faire comprendre ? C'était une étrangère, qui n'avait pas sa place parmi eux, qui ne pouvait et ne pourrait jamais les comprendre ! La meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était les fuir, retourner à une vie normale, loin des histoires de leur famille.

A bout de nerfs, elle se redressa vivement en lui hurlant de quitter sa chambre, de la laisser en paix et de ne jamais, jamais reparaître devant elle ! Elle fit peser toute sa rage et sa frustration dans ses paroles, les rendant virulentes, presque haineuses. Elle voulait la blesser, car il n'y avait sans doute que de cette manière qu'elle parviendrait à la tenir éloignée. La blesser pour la protéger, quelque part...

Elle s'interrompit au milieu d'une phrase, la colère cédant la place à une expression de surprise. C'était elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici ? Son visage était extrêmement pâle, elle pouvait le voir clairement malgré la faible lumière, de même que l'expression blessée qu'elle affichait. De petits éclats de lumière brillèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle versait des larmes tout en la contemplant avec incrédulité de ses grands yeux écarquillés. Bien entendu, elle avait pris ses paroles pour elle. Hélas, elle n'avait cité aucun nom, aussi n'importe qui aurait cru que ses récriminations lui étaient adressées.

Elles restèrent quelques longs instants immobiles, à se regarder, la surprise face à la détresse, puis elle se détourna vivement et courut silencieusement vers la porte. Elle voulut la retenir, lui dire qu'elle avait cru que c'était l'autre, mais une simple syllabe étouffée franchit ses lèvres. La culpabilité lui mettait le coeur au bord des lèvres. Elle se dégouttait pour s'être montrée si cruelle, surtout envers elle. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas reconnut sa voix ? Ou s'être assurée que c'était la bonne personne qu'elle invectivait ?

Elle se laissa retomber sur le sol, ses propres larmes coulant de plus belle. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle se sentait si mal, mais le fait était là. Son coeur saignait plus que jamais et elle se sentait écrasée par le remord et la culpabilité. Une petite voix lui serinait qu'elle pouvait encore rattraper le coup, qu'il lui suffisait de la rappeler, de lui expliquer, mais c'était trop tard. Elle devait sûrement avoir quitté la chambre pour se faire consoler par elle...

Elle serra les dents, cette idée l'insupportant. Elle ne voulait pas perdre. Pas face à elle ! Pourtant, elle avait perdu d'avance. Elle se sabotait elle-même par son sale caractère, elle le savait, mais ne pouvait changer. Avec ironie, elle songea que son signe devrait plutôt être le hérisson. Elle se repliait sur elle-même et refusait de laisser les autres approcher, au risque de les blesser, afin de ne pas souffrir elle-même. Elle se trouvait pathétique à en vomir, mais méritait sans doute ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle ne méritait pas autre chose. Qu'elle finisse seule avec ses larmes...

Ce fut donc une surprise complète lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

-

La chambre était si sombre, c'en était intimidant. Son coeur cognant fortement contre sa poitrine, elle balaya du regard la pièce obscure, tentant de percer les ténèbres pour distinguer les détails et, elle l'espérait, apercevoir enfin celle qui s'était enfermée ici. Elle n'osait pas allumer la lumière, se doutant que ça ne lui vaudrait que la colère de sa cousine. Elle redoutait déjà une réaction violente, autant ne pas se mettre elle-même des bâtons dans les roues.

Enfin, elle parvint à distinguer une silhouette recroquevillée contre le mur opposé. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortit. Elle avait l'impression d'être perdue au fond de l'océan et une angoisse étouffante sourdait en elle. S'efforçant de se calmer, elle refit une tentative et parvint difficilement à prononcer un nom. Même à elle, sa voix lui parut rauque et mal assurée. Elle se tendit, attendant un éclat qui ne vint pas. Sa faible tentative avait échoué, celle qu'elle avait appelée tant bien que mal restant immobile.

Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas entendue ? Ou bien ne voulait-elle pas répondre en espérant qu'elle renonce ? Battre en retraite était effectivement tentant. Cette réaction d'ignorance était sans doute ce qu'elle pouvait espérer de mieux. Qui tentait-elle de leurrer ? Jamais elle ne l'accepterait. C'était de lui, qu'elle avait besoin, pas d'elle. Mais à ce qu'elle entendait, elle devinait sans peine qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de se battre. Elle serra une main sur sa poitrine, pinçant les lèvres en s'armant de courage. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Elle avait besoin d'aide et même si elle devait se faire rejeter, elle voulait lui tendre la main.

Tremblante, elle s'avança lentement en direction de la forme étendue, à pas mesurés, tout en appelant timidement sa cousine. Elle avait la sensation que son coeur allait éclater à tout moment. Chaque pas était un combat contre elle-même, pourtant elle persévérait, constatant l'absence de réaction de la personne allongée. Elle voulait y voir un signe encourageant, quand bien même elle se doutait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à la moitié de la chambre, pourtant, elle se redressa brusquement et se mit à lui crier dessus avec une virulence telle qu'elle eu la sensation de heurter un mur invisible. Elle entendit presque son coeur se briser alors qu'elle lui intimait de la laisser en paix, de ne plus jamais paraître devant elle, lui reprochait d'être incapable de la comprendre et lui disait tout ce qu'elle avait jamais redouté d'entendre de sa bouche.

Bien qu'elle s'était doutée qu'elle recevrait un accueil de ce style, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cela puisse être aussi violent et destructeur. Elle tenta de garder une contenance, mais sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Des larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler sur ses joues alors que ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle avait envie de tomber à genoux et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, de hurler sa douleur, mais elle s'y refusait. Cela ne ferait qu'ajouter à son humiliation. De plus, elle se sentait pour le moment incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Son corps ne répondait plus, elle ne pouvait que rester là, à pleurer silencieusement, les paroles assassines résonnant encore dans son esprit, émiettant ce qui restait de son coeur.

Puis, elle retrouva l'usage de ses jambes et fit volte-face pour courir vers la sortie, luttant encore un peu pour retenir ses sanglots. Elle pourrait les libérer ensuite, mais pas maintenant. Elle avait besoin d'elle pour surmonter ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Au moins, elle ne la jugerait pas sur ses larmes, l'écouterait, la consolerait et lui donnerait la force nécessaire pour se relever.

Elle s'immobilisa pourtant, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Ce n'était pas elle qui avait besoin de tout ça. Et ce n'était pas vraiment d'elle qu'elle avait besoin. Reniflant doucement, face à la porte, elle fixait sa main avec intensité, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Elle espérait que la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même, qu'elle apparaisse devant elle et l'entraîne loin de cette chambre, loin de celle qui l'avait blessée. Pourtant, personne ne venait, bien que les bruits du combat avaient cessé. Il ne restait plus qu'un silence oppressant, comme si le monde entier attendait de voir ce qu'elle ferait ensuite.

Car il était temps pour elle de prendre ses propres décisions. Elle ne pouvait plus simplement se reposer sur les autres. La question qui se posait à présent était de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Allait-elle se réfugier dans ses bras, pour chercher du réconfort en l'abandonnant à sa propre détresse ? Ou bien renoncerait-elle à cette solution de facilité pour aller tenter à nouveau de briser ses défenses et lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait bien plus besoin qu'elle ?

Elle ferma les yeux, sa main tremblant sur la poignée, interrogeant son coeur, cherchant désespérément la réponse. Avec difficulté, elle retira sa main et refit face à l'occupante de la chambre. L'esprit un peu plus clair, elle venait de prendre conscience de l'expression qu'elle avait affichée après coup : la stupéfaction. Ces paroles ne lui étaient peut-être pas destinées, finalement... Quoiqu'il en soit, elle devait en avoir le coeur net. Malgré ses appréhensions, elle s'avança vers elle une nouvelle fois, mettant toute sa volonté dans chaque pas et décidée à ne pas flancher, quoi qu'elle lui dise cette fois.

Pourtant, elle n'eut aucune réaction. Elle parvint sans encombre à s'agenouiller devant elle et perçut ses sanglots étouffés. Une douce chaleur l'envahit alors qu'elle l'observait silencieusement, comprenant qu'à sa manière, elle souffrait de la même façon qu'elle, mais le dissimulait tout autrement. Elle, se renfermait sur elle-même, mais elle repoussait impitoyablement quiconque tentait de l'approcher. Attendrie par cette découverte, elle tendit doucement la main et la posa délicatement sur la longue chevelure d'encre. Sursautant, elle se tourna pour lui faire face et la contempler avec de grands yeux incrédules, comme si elle avait devant elle une chose inattendue autant qu'inespérée.

Elles se regardèrent longuement, dans un silence agréable. Les mots étaient inutiles. Chacune avait vécu une expérience similaire et comprenait l'autre intuitivement. Cette souffrance et cette peur qu'elles partageaient constituaient leur lien, quand bien même elles s'étaient rarement côtoyées. Puis elle leva sa main pour la poser sur la sienne, qu'elle avait doucement fait glisser sur sa joue brûlante et humide d'avoir secrètement pleuré. Cette acceptation de sa présence lui réchauffa le coeur et chassa ses appréhensions. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir apporter son soutien, surtout à elle. Car c'était d'elle qu'elle avait le plus besoin pour avancer et surmonter ses faiblesses. Et au regard qu'elle lui rendait, elle comprenait avec plaisir que la réciproque était vraie.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent, venant de l'une comme de l'autre. Mais ce n'était ni la souffrance, ni le désespoir qui les alimentaient cette fois. C'était le bonheur de s'être enfin trouvées malgré leurs différences. Le bonheur d'une solitude qui s'achevait enfin.

Avec un sourire heureux, elle se pencha sur elle et fut rassurée de ne pas la voir faire le moindre mouvement pour la repousser. Car ce n'était plus de lui, avec son attitude blasée, dont elle avait besoin, mais d'elle, si fragile et pourtant capable d'avoir la force qui lui manquait. Ensemble, elles surmonteraient tout ce que la vie mettrait en travers de leur chemin, s'aideraient mutuellement et continueraient d'avancer.


End file.
